James
by Animetec
Summary: James is a half bread vamp who has a twin brother they find 2 girls they fall 4 and James's girlfriend get kidnapped and they go looking 4 her


Hello my name is James Larson. I'm your everyday 12th grade vampire hybrid student, in other words I'm half vampire half human. alright I don't feel like a history lesson so you put it together and let me get to the real story I'm trying to tell.

I moved to a new town and have to go to school with my twin brother Nick, I know not to much fun. I thought it would be like every other school I've been to. Man, was I wrong. In our first class the teacher introduced us, but as being only half vampire I age but can do all the fun vamp stuff like mind tricks and things like that but I don't need to drink blood I just do so I can do my mind tricks. Nick is better at that mind thing, I'm better at sports and things like that but back to class. As we where being introduced I went threw everyone's heads to see what they thought of us, most didn't care others weren't paying attention; but there where 2 girls in the back I couldn't lock on to it was like they weren't there but I could see them. One had long curly brown hair and the other long wavy midnight black hair.  
>After Nick and I were able to take our seats I asked him "You can see those two girls over there too. Right?"<br>"Ya but I can't reach their minds or anything, what about you?"  
>"I have the same problem. So you can't read them ether? That's strange if you can't"<p>

After school Nick and I went home to drop off our things and then went down to the little river close to our new house. The reason we went down there was so we could talk and reason out the two girls. In the end we decided that some humans can have the ability to block our mind reading but the question is are they aware of the fact?

Time went bye in flashes and I observed the girl people called Isabel I began to notice she was one to say with friends a lot but also was on her won a lot as well. I also found she was very observant and quite smart.  
>More time flew bye and I was able to with hold myself from talking to her. But as luck would have it one day I was walking in the hall like every other day and she walked by me then I saw she tripped over something and I thought it would be the right thing to do so I helped her she told me "thanks"and I told her the first thing that came to my head that was "my pleasure". As I gave her her books I looked in to her midnight black eyes and I could get a flicker of emotion and though her I saw me as some odd human then saw how she was so observant she could read others minds. I straitened up, and the connection was broken between us. She got up and her face was expressionless and held out her hand for her books. I gave them over to her and she said thank you once more and walked off with her friend Renee.<br>The rest of the day Nick looked at me as of I where crazy but he didn't ask me any questions tell we where home . Our Dad wasn't going to be home tell after dinner like every night, he was a big carpenter and was always very busy. Nick then asked me "alright what's up? I thought you liked Isabel?"  
>"I do but when I was face to face with her I could read her and what I learned is almost insane"<br>"how bad could it be?"  
>"She is able to mess with others minds like we can"<br>"So what your saying is she's not human?  
>"No that's the thing she is human and that's why she is able to block us she's a special type of human and I can only guess she hasn't told anyone but may be that girl Renee she hangs out with all the time"<br>"I don't know about that I have talked to Renee and she doesn't seem like a person who would be able to bare a secret like that"  
>"That may be but I do know that Isabel is not internally able to read us unless she is in close contact with us"<p>

As time went on I keep an eye on Isabel. The time flew faster than I ever thought it could because one minuet I'm doing daily homework and the next I passed my finals with flying colors and it was the last day of school. In that time Renee ,Isabel's friend, and Nick had grown very close and more than once Nick had tried to talk me into talking to Isabel, but I told him I had a hard time with girls and he just told me to try but I was persistent and told him "No"  
>On the last day he told me "It's your last chance to talk to her before summer". That was when I cracked and went to talk to her.<br>I went over to where she, Renee, and Nick where standing and then I asked Nick and Renee if I could talk with Isabel privately, so they walked off to talk. Then I swallowed my pried and asked her " Nick wanted to go see the movie Grown ups do you and Renee want to go with us?"  
>"When?"<br>"Next Saturday at 4:50 we could pick you girls up and go to dinner then see the movie at 6:15 if that's OK"  
>"Sounds alright to me but you'll have to ask Renee because I don't know her planes"<p>

Saturday came fast I figured casual so I wore jean shorts and a blue t-shirt. We picked them up at about 4:55. Isabel wore denim shorts and light blue top and Isabel wore a Blood red t-shirt and dark blue denim shorts with skull and cross bone earnings.  
>She saw my expression and laughed and hopped into the back of the truck where Renee was sitting. We ate at Broadway's pizza and had a peperoni e and sausage pizza. We saw Grown Ups, I thought it was alright but I'm not one for that kind of thing. Nick and Renee liked it. Isabel said she thought it was alright too then Renee said "you didn't like it because no one died and there wasn't any blood"<br>"In my defense not every good movie has to have blood and death but that's one of the reasons" she shrugged and laughed  
>That was when I took a very good look at her and what I saw was odd. She had scars on her arms mostly but I also saw some on her face I asked her "What happened to your arms that you have so many scars?"<br>Renee and Isabel laughed so hard at that and when Isabel was done she said "Well lets just say I can't walk much less bike across a flat or other wise surface with out finding something to trip over" she smiled.

A month passed and I very slowly learned who she was in the past and present. what she said about walking and biking was right she did have bad luck when it came to it. I though it was funny and ironic how she liked books that had vampires and demons in them.  
>It was her birthday when things took a turn for the worst. I called the previous night to tell her I would be over around 8 so when I called at 7:30 I just thought she was in the shower but when I got there her mom answered and told me she went to stay with distant family.<br>Around 9:45 I called Renee to see if she knew where Isabel was staying at and she told me "What the hell are you talking about she don't like her distant family much less enough to stay with them for a while. Who told you that bull shiz." shiz was their word that they came up with their friend Lizzy in the 7th grade.  
>I went back to the Brockmans's house to 'read' Helena Brockman's mind and see what was up. As it turned out she was under the control of another vampire but I wasn't able to get too deep because of my limited power so I went back home and got Nick off his butt to see what he could read form the woman.<br>"You had better be right about this" then he 'hunted' for her mind and it took about 10 minuets tell he said anything again.  
>"So what did you find?"<br>"She is under mind control but I don't recension the vampire who did it her is his image and stay out of my head and I don't care of you are worried for her or not just calm down and let me show you?" He told me then he 'showed' me his face. He had messy brown hair, light green eyes, and pale skin. I didn't recognize him and neater did Nick. I can draw decently but Nick says I'm a artist but any way I sketched a picture of him, with color, and showed it to Renee. She told us "ya I've seen him he worked at Selma that was where we always hung out before it closed down. His name was Jeff"  
>"It's a shame we can't read you and see more about him"<br>"I don't care how much you want it I love it so then I know my thoughts are privet. But back to more pressing matters; Nick and I could try direct contact and see if that works. It never worked with Izzy and me but she's not a vampire as far as we know"  
>"I can try but I don't know if it will work" Nick told Renee. All she did was hold out her hand for him to take and try and see. When he took hold of her hand I saw Nick's eyes glaze over as he saw into her mind.<br>I turned away because I felt like I was intruding on their moment. So I looked around the room as I did so I found some old pictures of Renee and Isabel. I saw that Isabel had been friends with Renee from about second grade

After about fifteen minuets they came back to reality. That was when I asked "So...What did you find out?"  
>They where silent fore a while. Then Nick told me "It's the vampire we're looking for but where he is I don't know."<br>After we had this information we went and found his address of when he worked at Selma's. It looked deserted but we still found something to track him with. We have used something of Isabel's but as we can't 'read' her we couldn't track her ether.

Then after we got things straitened with Renee's family. Saying she was going on vacation with Izzy and some other family. We all packed a backpack and hopped into my truck and went off to find 'Jeff' or what ever his name is. It might be Jeff it might not.

It was about 4 day drive to South Dakota where the tracking signal was. It would have taken three days but Renee had to eat and Nick and I needed to feed. But you see I'm a better tracker than Nick, like I said he dose mind games this is more physician.  
>And in the nights were we would pull over and sleep I would dream of Isabel, but these where no normal dreams she was telling me where to go next. And each morning I would go just were she said and see a flash of reconsecration. Also as we got closer I could just see where her mind was, ever scenic I first got a taste of her mind I was able to read it a little I always got slight flashes of things it was like an AM radio. Anyway she was trying to think of anything but her current situation<br>while we went down the road we talked about many random things and one time we asked a dumb question, Renee had laughed at us and said some of Isabel's dumb Questions on myths and such and how she loves vampires and books that go far away but stay close to home at the same time. When she said Isabel liked vampires I laughed and greened at how ironic things where. How a bad vampire took her and how two half vampires and her human best friend where coming to help her  
>She also told us some of Isabel's best and worst moments. Like when she drove her bike into a tree, bike into the blackthorn and tripping over everything and nothing. During some we had to just laugh. Her spinning accident was the dumbest and funnest of all I had to say.<br>As we drew nearer to the person who had Isabel the stronger her mind transmitted to me. I knew this because each time I close my eyes I saw where she was, but as I saw it I was scared but from what I could tell she was a icy cool.

That night I didn't sleep well because first of I knew we where so close. Second in my head I heard her screaming and I knew wanted to help but couldn't. Lastly the reason I couldn't sleep was because I also heard her say that she wanted me and everyone else to go home. She told me to go home and stay safe and after that all I heard was her screaming again.  
>When I knew I couldn't take it any longer I got up and looked at the time on my phone and it said 5:30 AM. I wanted to tell Nick and Renee but I waited tell they woke up at 7:30. I told them everything that I had heard that night.<br>Renee didn't say anything in her state of shock. Nick looked troubled but he said "w can't just go back" from his tone of voice and how his face looked I knew he wouldn't be budged on this. Me, I didn't know what to think about all this other than I had to save her.  
>I knew I wanted to save her but I knew she would all but kill me if I didn't listen. But I did want to do as she said because that was the best thing to do in some cases. I was racking my brain trying to figure out what I should do, as Nick tried to calm Renee.<br>In the end I knew she would give me hell if I didn't go home but I knew if I did I would feel horrible. So I wouldn't let anyone take the only girl who I ever took a notice in be taken from me.

The next day was hard because I had a very hard time concentrating on the task at hand. I keep going back to when she was screaming and how much pain she must have been in for her to do that. Concentrating she has a hard time reading me as I do her. All I could think was she was really trying to get to me. It never occurred to me to think she of why she was screaming.

It had been about five days after Isabel had been kidnapped when we found where he was hiding her, it was an old ware-horse it look pretty abandoned. As we went in we saw her tied up to a pole on the other side of the room on the floor. She looked like crap, she had cuts on her arms, legs, and face, a black eye on the left, and countless bruises o every bit of exposed skin. She looked unconscious and tired. I tried to run to get her but Renee grabbed my arm and told me "don't, what person makes it easy to get what someone else wants?"  
>She had a point but I didn't think he knew we where coming but just in case I grabbed a stone and tossed it across the floor and nothing happened so I tossed another one threw the air and again nothing happened so I took one step forward and that's when it happened. Knockout gas filled the room and we tried to hold our breath but as us all being at-lest part human we had to breath at some point first when Renee then Nick, and as I watched him fall I felt my legs buckle and as I fell I blacked out.<p>

When I woke up Nick was just starting to wake up Renee was still out and her brown hair was falling accrues her face. I looked around the room and across the room I saw Isabel laying their out cold, with cuts and bruises on her, I couldn't see her face to see if she was alright.  
>As I crawled over to her I saw how pale she was now. When I reached her I saw how bad she was cut her face was and how bad the bruising was.<br>After about a half hour Renee had woken up and was talking with Nick. Then Isabel started strung next to me, I had sat down to wait for her to wake up for her to enplane things to us. Her eyes opened and she slowly got up and when Renee saw that there was movement in this side of the room she came running over to hug her friend.  
>After all the hugging and Isabel asking everyone if they where OK and us asking if she was. We all sat down to talk about our current situation. "First order of business...What the HELL are you guys doing here!" Isabel yelled at us.<br>"James told us what you told him and we also knew you where screaming so we knew you needed help" Renee told her  
>"You morons I told you to go for a reason because of what's going on here"<br>"Witch would be..." I propped  
>"He's trying to make himself a giant coven and take over this town"<br>"So what do you have to do with anything?" Nick asked confused  
>"Two reasons, first he doesn't have very good mind skills so I have to read the people and see their reasons on coming here and second for every vampire that comes in my blood is their first taste of victory"<br>"That sucks...No pun interned"I said  
>"Tell me about it"<br>"Speaking about telling things how did they get you?"  
>"On the day before my birthday I was about to get my PJ's on when Jeff and one of his friends, who tried to kill me is dead, came to my home, put my parents and siblings into some kind of trance and knocked me out. When I woke up I was in here and the same guy from my house was sitting in a chair reading the news paper. As he saw I was awake he he left and about a minute later came back with Jeff, witch confused me, but as I read them I saw they where vampires. The problem with that was I've read Jeff before and it never told me he was a vampire but as they drew near, they asked me who "where your ancestors?" I just told them my parent's and grandparent's names but they asked again and I told them I didn't know why they wanted to know we went on like that fore about and hour or so they left and told me to remember but what i I didn't know know at the time because their minds told me nothing I wanted to know. While I sat there I walked around and looked around, I tried the door even though I knew it wouldn't work I tried any way. After about an hour of that I fell asleep on the blankets they left me.<br>"This time when I woke up was still alone but hey gave me a clock on the wall that had both the time and date it told me it was 6:18 AM on July 18 2010 so I figured when they knocked me out the first time it was a day and a half and about 9 hours that I slept this time then I could fell the slight present of James's mind, at the time it felt good to feel something familiar. That didn't last long.  
>"Jeff and friend came in and told me 'we know you can do mind tricks like a vampire so we want you to do as we tell you or we WILL harm you' I just told them 'go eta a bear' and I learned he was very hot tempered that's how I got my eye like this" she pointed to her black eye then she tilted her neck to show us where he t took a bite of her "ya every time I snapped at him I got bitten that's how I got in such bad shape course not only did he bite but he hit hard and it didn't help as I tried to fend him off me. I would say that if he where a normal human he would look like how I am but with nail marks" she smirked "by the way the reason that's my mind reading was so strong at night is because you where asleep, I find it easier to 'read' and such when the moon is up and when my company is asleep because the mind is more open that's just a FYI. Any way, the next day they brought in some vamps for me to 'read' and I told them what I saw'read'. After some time I saw board so I started to ignore the people and zone in and out of everything around me, this was the same night that I told you to go home" she said and glared at me "So as I got less and less attentive they sent the vampires a way so they could deal with me but this wasn't the usual bite, fight this time they kicked and smacked me then they tied me up to that pole, you saw me on,then they kicked me a little bit more then Jeff's thug tried to bite me and I knew Jeff wanted my blood for him self so he killed the thug then bit me tell as far as I could tell all but dead I was out cold but I can still feel what my body is even thought I know I had a lot of blood loss I knew I would be fine because he did this all the time to me that didn't make it any less painful but it did make me so I knew I would be fine. But when I call out to you they where still kicking me and I knew that if you came you, Renee, and Nick might get hurt but that's the reason you herd me screaming and I must say it doesn't feel to good getting kicked with steel toed boots. Another reason on why I have 3 broken ribs, a broken wrist and a fractured leg, but as I was saying they all but killed me and threw my limp and unconscious body in here with you"  
>We all stared at her as she finished and we all couldn't believe how calmly she told us that. It was like a story of a kid playing ball and fell or something and not a close to death experience the way she told it<br>Renee was the one to break the silence as she fell on Isabel sobbing and had Isabel calm her down witch I found sum what backwards because in a normal case like this it would have been both girls sobbing into each other but what was normal about our current situation? But as Isabel leaned on my shoulder as from what I could see and had herd she probably wasn't strong enough to sit up on her own. After a little bit of that I asked her "How can you stand having broken bits and move with out yelling in extrema pain"  
>"I've been close to death a lot in the pas 6 days and as you can tell I'm not moving much, be sides at this rate I'll be dead by the end of the week. Plus talking about all of it is better than anything right now."<br>Now I'm pissed "Don't talk like that! If you give up now then how do we stand any chance of getting out of here? And I do know what you mean by venting about how things are going." I looked at Nick and he smiled and nodded with a small chuckle.  
>"my stubborn self conscious. What do you think I've been running on this far?" she laughed. And oddly enough was the most reassuring thing she could have done.<br>"So if you find that to be true will you at least let me look at your broken/fractured parts before you get your self killed for no good reason?"  
>"Why not considering I know you won't leave me alone if I don't say yes"<br>"True, very true" I told her. As I took a better look at her injuries I saw it was worse than what Isabel thought. She had 3 broken ribs and two more fractured ones, two septet fractures in her leg and a broken wrist.  
>As I told her these things she thought no different but she did ask "when did you get so good at playing doctor?"<br>"Our father is a doctor amongst other things but he gave us some pointers on examinations".  
>"what about your mom; not to pry or anything".<br>"No, she died from cancer a long time ago".  
>She turned looking embarrassed and some-what sad and then whispered "I'm sorry".<br>I took her chin so she would look me in the eyes and told her "Don't look like you did something wrong or said some thing to bring up bad memories for me because you didn't. Nick and I where very young when she died" she still looked sad and with her so close I could feel how sad she was.  
>"Would you like me to tell you about her?" I asked so I could detract her.<br>"Only if you want to" she told me  
>"Alright so then I will. She was much like you in some ways but different in others. She had brown hair and amber eyes one of the thing I remember of her is her eyes where always so warm and welcoming to anyone that meant no harm to our family she never yelled at us and almost always had a smile on her face" I told her "she was a stay at home mom while our dad worked. We always rejoiced when dad got home she would stand smiling at him and while we all got your hugs we had a big group hug. In those days I lived just to see the few minutes of when we where all together as a family."<br>"How dose that change for you? Because for me and my brother we did that as kids but as we got older we just went and did our thing" she told me.  
>"When we where about four or five she got sick but we didn't know she did the same as always but every once and a while she went to the store longer that usual we never asked what she did because we where tough it was rude then about a year later she got very sick and she went to the hospital we saw her often usually after school and every time she saw us she smiled and we couldn't help but smile. After about a month of this we went there and the bed was empty so we thought she was better so we ran home as fast as we could, but when we got home we saw dad sitting in his chair we sat on the couch and that's when he told us that she had, had cancer for 2 years and that they couldn't cure her and that she had died that morning when we where at school. We where devastated we cried for hours in our room tell we fell asleep. We didn't go to school the next few days after that it was just Nick, dad and I and we had managed fine but some times you wonder what it would have been like if she hadn't died"<br>"Oh Sam I'm sorry I should have never asked" she said as she gave me a hug but as she did so I could feel her wince at the pain in her ribs but she hugged me any way  
>"No I'm glad I told you. Your the first person I ever told that and I'm glad I got to tell someone" I told her and I hugged her back glad to feel her warm body close to mine<br>Some time after that they came in with food for the girls and two blood bags for Nick and me. I was surprised Isabel ate the least even though she was the one who needed it most but I wasn't surprised when she gave her 'extra' food to Renee.

The next day we woke up to find Isabel was gone again and that when we all shut up we could hear yelling and screaming. As we listened we heard Jeff yell "How did they find this place?"  
>Another scream from Isabel then we heard her say "I don't know I never asked" then another piercing scream from her again.<br>"Do you think they tracked you?"  
>"No they can't 'read' me much less track me" it sounded as if she was smiling but I know that smile wouldn't last long then we heard it the scream as he kicked her again.<br>"Then how do you suppose they found this place?"  
>"I don't know maybe they tracked you".<br>"That's imposable I always cleanup after my self"  
>"Ya about as possible as a human being able to mess with others heads". Then we heard thrashing and yelling from both Isabel and Jeff. Then it stopped abruptly.<br>Sometime later he threw her body back in with us. Renee cried softly next to her body as she was unconscious. I went over to her laid her head on my lap and smoothed her hair from her face while Renee.  
>It took some time for Isabel to finally wake up. As she did she winced at the slightest movement. I asked to examine her again and she nodded weakly.<br>When I was done I found 2 more broken ribs and she sprained her hand. Renee asked "What did they do want?"  
>"They wanted to know how you found this place, and please don't tell me. I also asked them to not harm you, then I would do as they asked me as long as you guys didn't get hurt. I might later ask them to release you but right now I have to behave my self." she winced "But they agreed to my teams for now, so for now I have to 'read' each and every vamp they say to. Plus Jeff is telling everyone that I'm his "girl" so I also have to play along with that. So I would say it's safe to say that he wasn't the most popular boy in high school.<br>And he also is making me where some tight leather suit so mos to my skin is exposed so if he wants a snack he can have a quick bite"

The next day was torture. Jeff could see my tie with Isabel so he put me in a spot that I could see her but she couldn't see me. He told me I didn't have to watch but the offer was there but I had to sit in that spot. Like I had a choice he tied me with twine so I was stuck to the chair.  
>So I watched as she 'read' all the vamps and as the day went on Jeff snacked on "his girl Be"! As he did so she made it look like she was in love with him but the emotion I got from her was disgust.<br>She read every one with a painted smile and I was ready to rip Jeff to pieces as he tried to do more than kiss her but she was a god actress she just told him "not here later"  
>Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse. Isabel 'read' one vampire boy who asked something of Jeff and then he let the boy go over to what looked like to kiss her then he went for her neck and bit Isabel. Playing her part well but I could tell how much she hated it. After that boy there where three more later and each didn't want to stop and each said that her blood was some of the best they have ever had<br>When the day finally ended and Jeff sent everyone away he said to her "I'm surprised at how good of an actress you are. I say if you can do the same thing again tomorrow but don't hold me back, I'll let the human girl go unharmed.  
>The next few of days where just as bad as the fist but he did let Rene go home with Nick. She tried to make him let me go but he wouldn't but some of her offers I know he wanted to take up, but to both our surprise and dismay he didn't.<br>After about three days of this, I knew she wanted it to stop. She was in such bad shape from all the feedings, and her injuries weren't able to heal right because I didn't have the right tools.

When it was the forth day running she was acting strange. She did all the 'readings' like always, but she seamed to be waiting for someone or something.  
>It was about 3:30 pm when it happened. It was a blond boy, your everyday vamp be asked Jeff for a taste. As he drank he seamed to be doing something and as I tried to figure it out he was moving. By the time I saw what was going one it was to late. He had a knife in his boot. I saw Isabel smile and that was when I knew what was going on. She asked him to kill her. I then ha a surge of adrenaline, ripped threw the ties and tried to get to her before it could happen but I wasn't fast enough as I was running the distance he had drawn his knife.<br>It was like a dream where everything slows down and you have no speech because I couldn't and it seemed like the world's rotation had slowed down and time was going slower. While I was running I almost fell many times but I was almost there and he stabbed her I heard her in my mind and with my ears "ashes to ashes dust to dust". As she was being put on the floor by the boy I was next to her. She turned to him and said "Thank you so much".  
>"I'm sorry I couldn't help more and also that it has to end this way" he told her then he looked at me and told me "I'm sorry about your friend" then he was on his feet and then he was gone.<br>She looked at me and said "I'm sorry, I knew I would never be about to leave and I also knew that as I did all this I was all but killing you from the inside out so I thought it would be best if I was gone and also now you can go so... go and don't watch me die. Before you go I want to tell you that if you fallow me in death I will make your after life a total hell hole" then she paused me before I ran I picked her up and then I ran I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and called Nick to come get us. Him and Renee where staying at a motel down the street Nick picked us up and we drove to a hospital and got a doctor to help Isabel. She had a 40% chance of making it but she lost a lot of blood. We stayed there fore four days. I hardly ever left her room. On the second day she woke up and she asked what I told the doctors I told her "you where walking and got beat up by a big gang and one of them stabbed you. We found you there bleeding and brought you here"  
>"How long do you think I have?"<br>"They say you have a 40% chance of walking out of her but I know if you want to come out of this you will"  
>"Ya, if I want to" she laughed "But if I do Jeff will come after me again"<br>"No he won't he didn't fight to get you when I took you a way"  
>"Ya, but that was because he was going to get Johnny so he could kill him for killing me"<br>"But he didn't get him when we where talking"  
>"First off that was a shorter time than you thought and second he was in shock"<br>"A few things first, who's Johnny, second where did you meet him, third when did you get so good at telling time, and forth how did you know he was in shock?"  
>"Let me do this in order first I met Johnny the day before I had him stab me. He bit me that day too, but as I looked into his mind and saw he was of the few good vampires. I told him to come back with a knife on that next day. I searched the minds and found him then I told him what to day. As far as your third question goes I was locked in a room for three days with nothing to do so I read people to tell me what time it was. And for your last question I could read his mind and he wasn't able to move or say anything to keep you away and at first chase Johnny. Anything else?<br>"No, I'm good, but how do you feel?"  
>"Fine" she said it with such truth I almost believed her. Then the doctor cam in and asked if he could talk to me, considering I told him I was her friend from school and she lived with me and my family because she was an orphan."<br>He told me "I don't know if she will make it because the knife wound was very deep"  
>I asked him "What are her chances now?"<br>"Less than 20%"  
>"Thanks, do you think I should tell her?"<br>"If you can with out freaking her out"  
>So I went back to the room and saw her looking at the ceiling satisfied as if she had just won an argument.<br>"Did you hear all of that?"  
>"And more" she smiled<br>"I have about three days at best and its less than 10% that I'll come out of all this alive"  
>I never go a chance to retort back because Renee came running in to hug her best friend with Nick walking slowly behind her.<br>"It's grate to see your alright, Renee" Isabel told her  
>"Me? What about you? 2 blood tans plants,24 stitches, raped in badges from almost head to toe, and on meds." Renee scoffed and hugged her friend again.<br>We all talked and laughed. Isabel stayed off the subject of how she was even tough it was the most asked question, but she was able to say off it so she wouldn't scare Renee. But Renee did say that in this state she could die but all Isabel did was laughed and say she doesn't fear death and doesn't want to.  
>When the day was coming to an end I was about to sleep in the chair next to her bed, Nick and Renee had gone to the hotel they where saying at already. The doctor came in and said "I think it would be best if you went with your other friends tonight"<br>"Why not? I've stayed here every other night" I was thankful Isabel was already asleep.  
>"I just think that the place where your friends are staying has something better than a chair for you to sleep in"<br>I couldn't argue with that so I left. When I got to the hotel I asked if I could crash there for the night. I ended up in the extra bed. I sleep better than I had in the past week.  
>We all went back to the hospital the next morning to find Isabel was gone. I knew she wasn't dead because we would have gotten a call. I asked a man at the service desk "Do you know where the girl in that room went?"<br>He told me "Her godfather took her home". I stiffened then I sifted threw the mans head and saw the "Godfather" of Isabel and when I found it I was furious because it was Jeff. We thanked the man and left. I was able to control my temper tell we got back to the hotel room. I knew he liked her but with her in this state I knew what he was going to do.  
>He was going to turn her into a vampire.<br>I knew I couldn't let this happen. I also knew she didn't want to be a vampire and would die before doing so. I knew I had about 3 days before I was too late.

After we packed our things up and checked out. We went back to my truck and started tracking Jeff again.  
>I felt this to be a total nuance because we found him once and in the end of that Isabel had her self stabbed. Now with my luck this week she'll be dead by the fifth day we see her.<br>Thank heaven he wasn't able to get far this time. He was about an hour south in a super 8 hotel.  
>We went in and asked "Has a man check in named Jeff and he had a girl with him. Where the girls friends and where told to meet her here." She told us the room number and gave us a key.<br>When we got there Isabel was unconscious on the bed and Jeff was sitting in the bed next to her watching TV. When he saw us he looked board and asked "What do you three want"  
>"We want Isabel back" I told him<br>"What if I want her,too, and won't giver her up to you?"  
>"Then I'll take her by force"<br>"Ha, you couldn't harm a flea if you tried  
>From his tone of voice he though I was human so then I rushed him and hit him at a force that would have broken some bones on a normal human. I was able to pin him to the ground so he couldn't move and I also had my arm against his throat. Then I asked "Who couldn't harm a flea now?". With out looked away from him it said "Renee, Nick get Isabel out of here but be careful she looks pretty bad but put her in the car and be on hold for when I get out there".<br>Then Renee told me "She's breathing very shallowly and she's as pale as a ghost".  
>Then rough voice said "Ya, I guess I'm more like Bella than I though but I don't think she felt as much crap as I do new" the voice said in a shaky laughed.<br>"ISABEL! Your where right about cracking jokes when your all busted up. Good thing Lisa wasn't there or she would have smacked you for that one  
>"Ya, I knew but funny thing is I was looking forward to it. So I could tell her 'I told you so'.<br>"You are one of the dumbest people I know"  
>"You know it" She laughed<br>Then I turned my full attention to Jeff again and asked "What do you want her for anyway?"  
>"I find her very beautiful and her blood is the best I've ever tasted. Plus I find it fun I cant 'read' her it makes it all the more fun to not be able to control her and have to use leverage to make her do as I say" he smiled at me.<br>"And with the wound in her stomach what will you do about that?"  
>"New I thought you where smarter than that. I honestly thought you where smart enough to figure out what I was going to do...I'm going to turn her"<br>"And what if she doesn't want to?"  
>"I'll make her any way" he told me<br>"I can always get a stab in the hart to end all this" Isabel told everyone  
>"Say out of this please, Isabel. But she has a point"<br>"Yes, but how we have no knives here"  
>"There are over a million ways to kill your self" she said.<br>He never got to retort back because she sent a super sonic sound wave that would have made any animal pass out. She had Renee grab Nick and than the grabbed me and all but dragged me out. The motioned for Renee to fallow her. We ran to the truck Isabel even made it so the lady behind the counter dropped something so she wouldn't see us. When she had started the truck and was a six miles away from the super 8 she turned off the signal.  
>When I gained my sconces back I all but yelled "What the hell was that?"<br>"A super sonic noise that fends off anything with extremely good hearing for about two miles. I learned it when I learned you where a vampire or half that is. I used squirrels but I wasn't able to make the range any less than two miles. And also I can some what hear it so I know it's working"  
>"And we get nor warning?" I asked her<br>"If I did Jeff would have 'heard' and been warned, and Renee I knew you where not going to be able to hear it at all so I knew you would know what to do when I motioned for you to move."  
>"I heard a ringing of sort's but I didn't know if it was all in my head".<br>"Ya, all I can say is thank god it's not as bad as a TV with no volume" Isabel laughed.  
>"You seam happier than usual" I told her<br>"Well Jeff picked me up about two minuses after the gave me a deco of narcotics so their still in my system" she said  
>"Not that you being giddy isn't interesting but do you thing he will come after you again" Nick asked Isabel<br>"That I know is a most default, but what I don't know is when"She told him  
>"Do you want to pull over so over could switch so I could drive my one truck?" I asked<br>"We will, there's a gas station up a head because you truck is low on flue"  
>"But how do you know it's there?"<br>"We're back in Minnesota and I have an old friend who works there"  
>When we go there Isabel went inside to talk to her friend. We filled up the truck. When I went inside to pay for the gas Isabel wasn't there. So while I payed for the gas I asked the girl behind the counter if she knew a girl named Isabel. She told me "Like hell ya she just payed me 220 dollars for fixing her old Motorcycle"<br>"Alright, Just checking that she got her bike" I lied to her "By any chance do you know if she's left yet"?  
>"Sorry, no". Then I quickly payed for the gas and went outside to see if Isabel left yet and if I could catch her before she was gone.<br>Just as I was outside I saw her o a red Yamaha bike with a black helmet with the face guard up. When she saw me she put the shield down and rode off.  
>I ran to the truck and made sure everyone was in and revved the engine and rode off. To try and catch Isabel before she tried her self killed. And I was very sure that might just happen, with how she was acting.<br>When I finally cot up with there was another car in front of us and I knew that car. I was it outside the hotel where Jeff took Isabel. Just to be sure I took a glace into the driver's mind and then I knew it was Jeff I wanted to ram him, but he was too close to Isabel's bike and if I did he might hit her. So I stayed as close on his tale as I dared so I wouldn't hit him but was able to shift to the right enough to see Isabel's bike.  
>After about five miles of the chase I started to wonder why she didn't use the super sonic thing then I knew why because it might take her concentration away and she might crash and she didn't want anyone else getting hurt.<br>Another five miles passed and then Isabel speed up, and made one of the sharpest turns I've ever scene. Then she went off the road and into a distant abandoned field. She made another sharp turn and then she was out of site I hit the gas and was off as well with Jeff just two inches in front of me.  
>I heard a faint voice in back of my head saying "You morons go home I'm trying to get him off your tale, and do it quick because my body is screaming at me in pain."<br>I tried to tell her her "No" but she was to fast and told me.  
>"You've always been to stubborn for your own good, but not as bad as me" I could hear the smile in her voice then I saw her bike and she was nowhere to be found then I saw her and knew why she had put her bike aside. She was standing smiling at both cars.<br>I slammed on the breaks and rolled down the window because I knew she had something to say. All she said was "Jeff I was never yours and I will never be"  
>She might have said more but at that moment Jeff's car hit her. Square on and I knew no human could have survived. I cut the engine.<br>I ran to where her body lay. She looked worse than I've ever seen a person. She was as pale as paper, covered in blood and she wasn't moving, but I still checked her pulse and it was still but her body was still warm. I was glad that I was preoccupied with her and not how much blood was every where because if that weren't the case I don't think I could have done anything to stop myself from drinking every bit of blood left in her body. I bowed my head to cry but I herd a faint voice in the back of my mind and as I tried to figure out what it was I realized it was Her voice and she said to me "Don''t cry over my loss rejoice because I'm going to be in a better place. I want you to live your life like you never met me. I want you to be happy. I will help you threw your life, when needed, along with Nick and Renee. When your time comes I'll see you on the other side. I love you, and I'll miss you but I will always be with you and by the way if you die before it's time I'll make it so your after life is a living Hell".  
>I had to ask "What about your family?"<br>"I have a little brother. He's now an only child and I had it set up that my old room is now an office. So I don't' nee to worry about that and everyone I ever knew will forget but you, Renee, and Nick."  
>Then there was no other voice but mine in my head. I then turned to reality and told Nick and Renee what had been set up. After we burned her body we went home. Jeff had left not long after she was dead. Where he was I don't know<br>When we got home the next day it was odd because Renee's parents thought she was at a french cam for two weeks. We went up stairs to where Renee's room was so we could talk. Renee grabbed a picture of her and Isabel and whispered "Only me, Nick, and James, will ever know she was ever born."  
>I had a feeling that Isabel told her this. So we went over what we where going to do after this. We decided that it was best we all lived our 'natural' lives and try not to speech to much of that day.<p>

Five years has passed scene that day and I still hear her when I need help, it was very helpful when I had a hard test, or even when I just needed to talk. I own a small animal hospital now.  
>Renee and Nick work here, too. Renee loves to work with the dogs. Nick will treat any and all the animals. Renee and Nick are married and going strong.<br>To this day I still don't know where Jeff went off to but I only ever wonder when I have nothing else going on in my head. I don't have many of those moments but they will sometimes come along.  
>Me, I tried dating after Isabel but I was never the same. She at least had some adventure in her. I still have her bike I'll ride it once and a while and every time I do I feel like she's with me. I have taken a real liking to her old bike and I always keep it in great shape. I've made it a tradition for myself that every year on the anniversary of her death I ride out on her bike just so I can feel like we're together once more.<br>So that is my happily ever after, did you like it because I did...NOT!


End file.
